Little Heroes
by Phx
Summary: What was to be a fun filled family day for the Hardys end up being anything but as a young Frank and Joe struggle to find help for their parents... and themselves. This story is completed.


**Little Heroes**

"Ruff ruff!' Barked 6-year-old Joe Hardy as he crawled around the kitchen pretending to be a dog.

"What are you doing?" his brother, a year older, asked his voice dripping with as much disdain as a 7 year old could project. He was at the tender young age when peer pressure had raised its ugly head and he was embarrassed by his younger brother's antics…particularly when it involved crawling and barking.

"I'm undercover…like Daddy!" the younger child remarked not in the least bit perturbed by his older brother's tone.

"Undercover as what? _A dog_?" Frank scoffed as Joe stopped and pretended to scratch for fleas.

"You can tell?" Joe's voice rang with excitement as his undercover work was good enough to fool his brother.

Frank raised his hands signaling he gave up. Sometimes he just didn't understand his brother.

Their mother, Laura Hardy, was trying not to laugh as she prepared after school snacks for the boys but it was difficult. Between Frank's indignation at his brother's behavior and Joe's complete misinterpretation of his brother's response, it was quite funny.

The boys heard the front door open and raced to meet their father. Private investigator, Fenton Hardy, was supposed to be home at any time today after having successfully completed a local case.

"Dad!" Frank shouted having recently given up calling his father "Daddy" as it was too babyish while Joe yelled, "Daddy!" and flung himself enthusiastically into his father's arms.

It was a good thing that Fenton had already put his briefcase down or else he might have not been able to catch the flying 6-year-old.

"Hi boys!" he greeted just as enthusiastically as he hugged first Joe, put him down and then hugged Frank. The older boy wasn't as hyper as his younger brother and waited for his turn.

Joe however had gone undercover again and was jumping up and down trying to lick his father.

"What's new?" Fenton asked releasing Frank and ruffling his hair. The older boy slued his eyes towards his sibling and said bluntly, "he's a dog today."

With a knowing smile, Fenton bent over and pretended to pet his younger son as he whispered conspiratorially, "Undercover are we?"

"Yup…yup", barked Joe.

After giving his wife a long hug and tender kiss he noticed one notable absence. His sister, Gertrude, although she normally stayed at their house was gone for a month visiting their parents so he wasn't surprised to not see her.

Looking down at his youngest son he asked, "Where's Hero?"

At 150 pounds, the large shaggy black dog was _never_ very far from the boys, particularly Joe whom it owed its life to, and Fenton was surprised not to see him. Although large even by dog standards, Hero was a gentle giant. More an observer then participant as 'docile' was the only word fit for him.

Laura screwed up her nose, "They found a skunk."

Fenton laughed as Frank piped up indignantly, "Not me. Joey and Hero. Man did they stink!"

Joe barked and nodded his head.

"Well tomato soup worked well enough for our son, but the dog needed a little something extra so I took him to the groomer's this morning. Which reminds me; I should take a run by and pick him up. I'm sure he's ready to come home now."

Instantly the undercover dog switched back to rambunctious boy as he started hopping around his mother, "Can I go too Mommy? Please! Please!" He put a little extra in his 'pleases' but it really was unneeded.

"Of course you can baby. Besides I don't think Hero would forgive me if I left you at home. Do you want to come too Frankie?" Laura offered.

But Frank was looking at his Dad, "Can I stay home with Dad? I'll be good."

Fenton smiled, "Of course you can. I'll tell you about the case I just closed. It was a dousy!" Frank's face beamed. That was what he was hoping for. He loved to hear about his father's work. It was so exciting. His dad was a true life hero…or superhero in his mind.

Joe waved and left with his mother. Although he too wanted to hear how his father caught the bad guys, he wanted to see his dog more. Besides, it would make for a great bedtime story and he knew it would take no prompting to get Frank to tell him about it then.

_**phx**_

The large black dog waited patiently in the cage. He had one of those trying days that dog's have when all that is contrary to their nature is inflicted upon him.

Okay as if the skunk wasn't bad enough…he's been bathed in tomato soup and spent the night in the garage _before_ being taken to "Pam's Pampered Pooch's" for a bath, trim and blow dry.

Pam Cartwright, the owner of the pet grooming salon, stopped by his cage and peered down at the doleful brown eyes looking back up at her.

"Ah Hero", she said softly before opening the cage to rub her fingers under his throat in the way he liked, "if all my clients were as good as you." In truth the mammoth mutt was one her favorites….not to mention one of her largest.

But he truly was a gentle giant and took everything in stride.

She smiled as she remembered seeing him playing in the park only last weekend with his two boys and a couple of other kids. They were playing cowboys and Indians and understandingly enough Hero was their horse. He actually let the kids sit on his back and paraded around with them.

Considering he was only about 1 year old, he had the patience of Jove.

The dog wagged his tail with a loud thump at her compliment before lowering his majestic head onto large paws to wait for his boy to come get him.

She knew the story behind the dog. Little Joey Hardy had been visiting a friend's farm when he saw someone tossing a sack into a creek. He went in after it and nearly drowned saving the puppy which he named "Hero".

For the life of her, Pam couldn't understand why someone would have wanted to drown the puppy. He was worth money.

Hero was a purebred Newfoundland dog even if everyone only ever referred to him as a mutt. But in truth, he had been purposefully bred and quite a credit to his breed if she did say so herself. The idea that he would have been just tossed away didn't settle well with her.

But that was a year ago and no one had ever come looking for him. And it was a good thing too because she had met Fenton Hardy, Joey's father, and would not like to be the man who would tangle with him. That careless act of tossing the puppy in the creek had almost cost him his youngest son.

Straightening up, she latched the cage and headed back out front as she heard the little bell on the door letting her know someone had come into the store.

Smiling she recognized the blond haired woman and her son as the little boy grinned and said proudly, "I'm here for my dog."

Bending over so she could talk to him more on his level she pointed towards the door she had just come out of, "he's back there. Why don't' you go and get him?"

Joe was gone like a shot, calling "Hero!" As he went.

_**phx**_

The large dog was already on his feet having heard his boy's voice when he came into the salon. And as the little blond boy opened the cage door, the giant dog slobbered his face lovingly. He was very gentle though as if realizing how much larger he was then his boy and how easily the child could be hurt.

The dog didn't jump or try to run away. It just licked the little boy until Joe finally pushed his snout away laughing and said, "Enough Hero. Let's go home" and then padded along side the boy, tail raised proudly in the air. He was with the one he loved.

He trusted this boy with his life. And although Joe, being small for his age, barely weight 45 pounds, the dog knew he was safe with the little boy. His boy would always come for him….and he always did.

_**phx**_

The rest of the evening was very relaxing until just before bedtime, Fenton called his family into the living room as he had an important announcement to make.

Laura watched her husband carefully wondering what he was up to now. Frank and Joe sat side by side on the sofa with Hero lazing on the floor beneath their feet. In fact the two little boys were using him as a footstool!

"What is it Dad?" Frank asked after asking his brother to settle down. The younger boy, always a ball of energy, was practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm and he had no idea what his father wanted to tell them yet.

"Well", Fenton grinned mischievously as his eyes darted from his wife to his sons and back again and then he spit it out as he could see that Joe was getting so excited he might just take off, "how would you guys like to spend the day tomorrow on Barmet Bay? The client I just finished the job for offered me the use of his cabin cruiser for the day so I was thinking we could pack a picnic lunch and find a secluded little spot to have a picnic. What do you think?"

He need not have asked. The boys were beaming and Frank was now also bouncing up and down now as Laura got up and gave her husband a big hug, "Oh honey that sounds wonderful!"

It would be nice to spend some time together as a family as Fenton had been gone so much recently. But then he noticed that Joe had stopped celebrating and a somber look had settled on his young face.

"Joey, son, what's wrong?" Fenton asked.

Joe didn't say anything at first but then he looked up his father and Fenton's heart ached by the sad look on his face and he repeated, "Joey? What's wrong?"

Even Frank stopped bouncing and looked with concern at his brother. Ever since the last year when a family trip to the carnival almost ended in tragedy, the brothers had become closer then ever.

"What about Hero?" Joe finally asked as he leaned over and ran his hand over the top of the massive head.

Understanding dawned on Fenton and he laughed, "Son I meant the whole family…Hero included." And then as the boys started celebrating again, Fenton pulled Laura to the side and added, "as if there was any other choice!" They both laughed. Joe and that dog were inseparable.

_**phx**_

The next day was glorious and the family got an early start on the day arriving at the marina at 7:00 am. The boys had been so excited they had hardly slept and were rearing to go. It wasn't everyday they got to go on a cabin cruiser…or spend the whole day with their mother and father.

Frank already decided this was going to be best day ever. Joe was just convinced that there was going to be pirate treasure and was already making elaborate plans on how to find it. He had even stuck a small compass in his pocket…just in case.

As they drove down to the dock, Fenton was surprised to see very few people around yet. He would have thought to see lots of other enthusiastic boaters but looking at the beaming faces in the backseat, he decided no one else was as enthusiastic as his crew.

Seeing the berth they were looking for, Fenton pulled the car in next to the boat and parked it. With little prompting the boys were out of the car to help their mother load the picnic stuff onto the boat.

"Joey…umm", Fenton cleared his throat and pointed to a sign that said all dogs must be kept on their leash while on the public dock. Groaning Joe fumbled around the back seat until he found a long black lead and attached it to Hero's collar. Holding up his hand he showed his father that he was holding the leash and then proceeded to catch up with his brother.

_**phx**_

The boys had just gone back to the car to grab their coats when they saw three big men standing next to it. Joe's fingers tightened on Hero's leash as he shrunk back behind Frank who put a protective arm around his younger brother. He knew about Joe's fear of strangers and he also knew his little brother had a good reason to be afraid.

Fenton was only a couple of steps behind the boys and as soon as the men saw him, one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at them, "Easy Hardy…nice and slow and no one gets any extra holes in them."

The detective was caught in a bad place. His sons were between him and the three criminals whom he had the displeasure of recognizing. They were small time crooks that he had put away a couple of years ago. He couldn't believe they would pull something like this…it wasn't their style.

"Put the gun down Stokes. You don't want to shoot anyone", Fenton said moving slowly towards his sons.

He could see the boys were frozen by the spectacle of this man holding a gun on them and he wanted to get to them and get them to safety, "This is between me and you. Leave my family out of it."

Stokes, the guy holding the gun, shook his head and then cocked the hammer stilling Fenton's movements, "Don't think so. We're going to take a nice little boat ride and if everyone plays nice, then maybe you'll get to put your children to bed tonight…if not…" his voice trailed off leaving no doubt in the detective's mind of what would happen if they didn't go along with them.

Behind him, Laura had just come up on deck and gasped as she saw what was happening but before she could retreat, one of the other guys with Stokes called out, "Hold up honey, we wouldn't want you missing out on this family reunion." Laura froze, not knowing what else to do.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy had never been so afraid in his life. He could feel Joe shaking and wracked his brains to think of some way to get himself and his baby brother out of this. But his 7 year old mind drew a blank. He could see no way out except getting shot. And he didn't' really fathom that idea at all.

Just then Stokes aimed the gun right at Joe and said to him, "Okay blondie, first things first. We need to get rid of the dog." The crook wasn't a fool. That dog was huge and he wasn't stupid enough to try anything until he knew it wasn't going to pose a problem.

Joe, however, went into hysterics as he thought Stokes meant to shoot the dog, "Please mister…don't shoot my dog…not Hero…No…Please!" If he was shaking before it was nothing compared to what he was doing now and Frank glared definitely at the man. No one messed with his brother, "If you do anything to his dog you're gonna have to answer to me!"

Fenton's heart actually stopped beating as he heard the threat come from his 7 year olds mouth but to his relief, Stokes thought it was funny and he hurried to calm the kids down before the blond kid had a breakdown or something, "Relax kid. I ain't gonna shoot your dog. Tie him to the car…that's what I meant".

Relived, Joe cautiously moved to the car door and tied Hero to it, stopping to give him one final hug before he scurried back to Frank.

_**phx**_

The dog stood and watched what was going on as the family got back on the cabin cruiser with the three new men, started up the boats engine and then left the Pier.

He wasn't concerned when his boy tied him to the car door handle. However he did get anxious by the feelings that were radiating from the boy as he hugged him. And his anxiety was coupled with confusion as for the first time ever when the boy had left him somewhere he didn't tell him to 'stay'.

Hero was a blindly obedient dog. His little boy didn't say "stay" so that gave him some leeway in his dog mind.

Standing up at the end of the leash, the huge dog whined softly as it watched the boat moving away from the marina. And then it began pacing back and forth as much as the leash would allow.

Its' canine senses told him something was not right.

_**phx**_

And Hero was right.

As the boat pulled away from its moorings the family was taken down below by the other two men while Fenton piloted the boat under Stokes guidance.

The detective's mind was busy at work trying to come up with some plan to get his family out of this. Stokes must have realized this because he decided that Fenton needed something to distract him.

So he waited for a few moments before calling down below, "Hanes bring the brats up."

"What about the wife?" Hanes called back as Laura protested loudly about them taking her sons.

"Ah what the hell bring the whole god damned family", Stokes shot back and seconds later Laura, Frank and Joe were standing on the top deck of the boat. From the wheel house, Fenton could see them as Stokes stood next to him with his hands still firmly on the gun.

"Such a nice family Hardy", Stokes said as Hanes stood with the other three Hardy's. The third guy, Peterson, also had a gun and his was trained on the family as encouragement for Fenton to do nothing stupid, "Now here's the deal, I need you to take me to a little island just east of here…its going to take a couple of hours but don't worry, there's a nice old fisheries shack we can stay in overnight. Then in the morning, we'll make our way back here and go our separate ways. Do you understand?"

Fenton nodded.

"Good", Stokes said smiling at Laura and the boys, "you know I think this will work out just fine." And then Stokes nodded at Hanes and before Fenton had any idea of what was going to happen, Hanes grabbed Joe and tossed him over the railing and into the cold, dark waters of Barmet Bay.

"JOEY NO!" Fenton yelled but before he could do anything, Peterson had grabbed Frank and thrust his gun into the boy's temple.

"One wrong move Hardy and you'll lose both sons", Stokes hissed as Laura screamed and tried to break free from Hanes who grabbed her in a strong grip.

"Why?" Fenton yelled, "Why?"

"Because I want you to know I don't care about you or your family. If you don't do what you're told, then I'll kill your other son…and then your wife. Do you understand me?"

Fenton nodded as he glanced over his shoulder for any signs of his youngest son. But he saw nothing except the black water. The child didn't even have a lifejacket on.

"HEY!" before anyone could stop him, Frank grabbed Peterson's arm and bite it as hard as he could. When the big man reflexively released him, the dark haired boy crossed the deck in a couple of steps and then dived overboard.

Frank wasn't too worried about his mom and dad, they were adults and his Dad could take care of them…but Joey…now that was another thing.

The older boy knew too well that his younger brother was not a strong swimmer and without a life jacket, Joe wouldn't last long in the water. He'd drown.

And Frank wasn't going to let that happen…not if he thought he could help him. So with no thought for himself, he had dived into the cold water just praying he wasn't too late.

_**phx**_

On the shore, the sensitive ears of the large black dog picked up the distressed cry of his boy before the child hit the water. Straining at his leash, he felt the instinct of his breeding kick into full gear. Newfoundland's were rescuers. They were bred to dive into the frigid black Atlantic off the fog bound rock they were named after to rescue people, boats or whatever it was sent to retrieve. And there was nothing going to stop this dog from answering the call of its nature.

Throwing its powerful chest against the restraint of the leash, the canine powerhouse gave one savage lunge and the clasp holding the leash to the collar gave way. Then at full gallop the dog reached the end of the wharf and dove into the water with a resounding splash.

His boy was out there…that's all he knew.

_**phx**_

Joe had never felt so cold in his entire life. When he hit the water, the coldness knocked the breath out of him and when he surfaced, he was gagging and spitting up bay water.

Treading to the best of his ability, he quickly became aware of the dangerous situation he was in as he felt a creeping numbness in his arms and legs already. In front of him he saw the boat cruising away and panic gripped him.

They had left him…_left him to drown_.

_**phx**_

Frank tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming but even then he hit the water like a ton of bricks. It was cold! Horribly cold.

Pushing himself back up to the surface, he shivered as he turned to try and follow the boat's wake. He had to find Joe and soon.

_**phx**_

Doggedly Hero swam. It was what he was born to do and he had the webbed toes to prove it.

_**phx**_

Joe felt his strength being sapped by the cold. His mind started to become befuddled and he was having trouble trying to remember what he was doing. He would stop swimming, start to sink and then remember again. It was a tiring routine and he knew that within a few minutes it wouldn't matter anyway.

He'd be dead.

Just as he felt his final strength drain away and his body sunk beneath the water, a hand reached out and grabbed him forcing him back up above the water.

"N-not th-thinking of q-quiting are you-you?" Frank's teeth chattered as he helped his brother stay above water.

Weary blue eyes blinked at him tiredly and Frank had his answer. His brother was plumb tuckered out.

Trying to keep Joe's head above water as he treaded water, Frank suddenly didn't know what to do. He had not thought any further then finding Joe but now that he had, he realized the perilous position they were in. There were no boats in sight and land was a fair swim away. He wasn't sure if he could make it himself, let alone towing his brother.

And then he saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

_**phx**_

Fenton couldn't think. Beneath his feet he could hear his wife's wails but he was powerless to do anything about it.

_The boys were gone…and he not been able to do anything about it. _

A man of action, he was not used to the position in which he now found himself.

He was their father…_their sworn protector_…he would have died for his sons, either of them…without a second though. But he hadn't.

He was still alive and the boys? _They were gone_. Both of them.

There was little doubt in either parent's mind that the boys had perished. Joe wasn't a strong swimmer but even Frank, if he had been able to find his brother, wouldn't have been able to get them back to safety...neither boy had a life jacket and there had been no other crafts anywhere around them.

Taking a deep breath, Fenton tried to force himself past his shock and grief. He still had a job to do and Laura to think about. He needed to get them out of this but even more he needed to see that these men paid for what they did. He owed the boys at least that much…there was nothing else he could…but he could do that.

_**phx**_

Single minded in his pursuit, Hero quickly gained the boys side, "H-Hero", Frank's teeth chattered as he looped his fingers into the dog's dense fur and felt himself being pulled through the water. All he had to do was hang on to Joe, and Hero would do the rest.

Closing his eyes he concentrated all his strength into his numb fingers willing them not to loose their hold on the dog or his brother as the canine powerhouse continued his swim to shore.

Out of water, the boys combined weight barely registered to the black mass of muscle, in the water, they were weightless and Hero was able to make good time.

Dragging the boys out of the bay, he trudged up the beach. Only when he felt Frank's grip break from his fur did he move a couple of feet away and shake the bay water from his coat. Then he trotted back and whined at the two frozen boys as Frank tried to pull Joe a little further away from the water. But it was hard to do as his fingers had gone completely numb and Joe was to cold to move on his own.

"C-cold", was all Joe could say as he felt a weariness tugging on his consciousness.

"I…I k-know", Frank chattered back as he grabbed his brother and held him, hoping to share what little warmth he had with him. The dog whined and pushed his massive head between them. At first Frank tried to push him away but then as his cold fingers felt the fur, he got an idea, "C-come H-Hero. H-here", he chattered and then let the dog in between him and his brother.

"J-Joey…c-cuddle H-Hero", Frank hoped his brother was still alert enough to understand as he wrapped himself around the large dog feeling the warmth of the massive body. He felt relief when a moment later his hand found Joe's and he knew his brother had heard and understood.

Their hot water bottle might have weighed 150 pounds and drooled but neither boy was complaining.

Hero took turns licking first one cold face until the owner protested and then the other and slowly, painstakingly the children began to feel some relief coming back into their hypothermic bodies.

Joe coughed as he struggled to talk, "T-they…th-threw..m..me…ov-ver…b…bo…ard" between his coughing and shivering Frank had trouble picking out what his brother said. Squeezing the cold hand with his own, he tried to cheer the younger child up. Although scared and cold himself, he was still the big brother so it was his job, "I…j-jumped…at l-least you…you h-have an excuse."

It worked and Joe gave him a small smile before burrowing his face into the dark fur and letting out a deep sigh. He was cold, wet and his chest hurt a little but at least he had his two best friends in the world with him.

His brother.

And his dog.

_**phx**_

Eric Stokes couldn't believe his stroke of luck. He and the boys had come down to the wharf to steal a boat to pickup up the stashed money but when he saw Fenton Hardy and family getting ready to go out on the bay, he knew the opportunity was too good to pass up.

The idea of tossing one of the kids overboard had been brilliant and he congratulated himself on the forethought. He needed something to put Fenton off his game and make him realize they weren't pussy footing around…and that had definitely done it.

Of course, they couldn't have predicted the other kid would go kamikaze on them but in the long run it worked out to their advantage as it was one less person to cause trouble. Sure it was also one less to use against Fenton, but now he only had his wife left so it just made her all the more important.

Stokes decided the pros and cons netted themselves out so he wasted no further thought on it.

His mind was too busy thinking about the 153,000.00 that was safely hidden under the floor boards of the old abandoned fisheries cabin…he rubbed his hands in excitement. It would soon be theirs.

Glancing over at the stone faced man piloting the boat, Stokes shook his head humorlessly…if Hardy actually thought they were going to let him go his merry way after that, he was in for a big shock.

No sirree, Stokes had a bullet in his own gun with the name FENTON HARDY on it…and he was itching to use it.

_**phx**_

Frank had no idea what time it was although his growling stomach told him it must be close to lunchtime. Both boys had fallen asleep lulled by the dog's body heat and exhausted from their swim.

The older boy had woken first and although his clothes were still damp, he no longer felt like he was going to freeze to death. However as he felt a stuffiness in his head and stifled a sneeze, he was sure a head cold was in his near future.

Disentangling himself both from the dog and his younger brother, Frank quietly checked out the area hoping to find anyone who could help.

The beach was a small pebbled one surrounded by thick shrubs at the base of a cliff. Frank sighed at their luck. He could see the dock in the distance and some boats in the middle of the bay, but nothing that was close enough to see two small boys and a dog.

Looking up at the cliff, he tried to figure out a way for them to climb it. He wasn't a 100 sure but he was pretty confident that the road ran just above them and if they could climb up to it they would be able to get help.

There really wasn't a choice. He didn't have anything on him to start a fire and knew that Joe didn't either but without one they had little hope of a passing boater seeing them.

Climbing would be their only chance.

Sighing again, he walked back towards his sleeping brother. He hated to wake him up because even in his sleep the kid looked exhausted. But there wasn't much choice. He wasn't willing to leave Joe here and they needed to get a start up the cliff or else face spending a night on this beach.

"Joey", he said shaking the smaller boy, "Come on, you need to wake up."

His brother's clothes, like his were no longer soaking but they were still damp. Frank was relived to feel that Joe's skin no longer felt like ice. In fact it felt very nice and warm…much warmer then his own.

"Joey!" he said as he shook the kid a little harder, "Come on. We need to go…now!"

Finally he heard some mumbling before weary blue eyes opened and looked at him, "M-mommy?" he stammered and Frank chuckled, "No sleepyhead, it's me. Now come on, we need to go."

Joe coughed again as he struggled to push Hero off him. The dog was lying on his leg but got up and stretched when it felt the boy moving around.

"I don't feel well", the younger boy said as he slowly sat up. In truth he felt horrible. His head was spinning and his chest hurt every time he coughed.

Frank turned back to his brother and frowned, "What's wrong?" the last thing they needed was for Joe to get sick.

"I…I don't know", the little boy stammered as he absently twisted his fingers in Hero's coat. He was overcome with a strong desire to suck his thumb but didn't want Frank thinking he was still a baby. He hadn't sucked his thumb in a while now, "I just don't feel too good."

"Me neither", Frank confessed, "but we need to get help…for Mom and Dad."

Nodding the younger boy slowly rose to his feet wavering slightly before Frank caught his arm and steadied him. The frown on Frank's face deepened as he saw just how weak Joe was and he glanced again up towards the top of the cliff.

While it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, the boys were actually very lucky in that they had landed on one of the few spots were they could walk to the top without ropes and a lot of hand over hand climbing. However, it was still steep and quite high.

Looking back at his shaky brother, Frank contemplated making Joe wait on the beach. He could climb up and get help himself. Biting his lip, he pondered his brother for a few moments before saying "Maybe you should wait here."

But Joe wasn't having none of it. He did not want to be left behind...alone. Even with Hero around, the small boy didn't want to be by himself, "No way. You're not leaving me!"

The sound of utter terror in his brother's voice, made Frank wince for even suggesting it. He knew his brother's three biggest fears: The dark…strangers…and being alone. But he had to offer.

"Come on then. Let's go", Frank led the way with Joe and the dog following behind him, 'This isn't going to be easy."

_**phx**_

Laura Hardy sat glassy eyed and just stared ahead.

4 hours. It had been 4 hours since her babies had been left in the water to perish. 4 long hours.

They arrived at the island and both she and Fenton had been hustled off the boat and into the small shack. It was an old fisheries cabin that at one time would have housed a fisheries warden to help patrol the area for poachers but now it was run down and long forgotten except by the three men who now stood in front of the Hardy's.

Fenton's hands had been bound behind him to keep him out of trouble but they hadn't felt the need for the almost catatonic woman. Once the realization that her sons had perished had finally sunk in, she had went into shock and hadn't said anything since. Her husband was growing increasingly worried about her but with his hands tied; he was at a loss of how to physically comfort her.

"It'll be okay, Laura. You'll see", he said as he desperately tried to think of something.

Laura turned soulful blue eyes on him as his words registered and her voice held such bitterness when she spoke that he felt like she had slapped him, "How can anything ever be all right again Fenton? _My children are dead_." Then she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

Right now it hurt too much to look at him. Her babies were gone and it was his fault. No, he might not have been the one who threw them to their deaths, but it was him that had put them in danger. And it was him these crooks were trying to impress their seriousness upon.

Him and the three men standing less then 6 feet away.

_**phx**_

The climb was slow and tiring work for the boys. They had only gotten about half way up when Joe sank to his knees, too tired to go on. His coughing was getting worst and he felt like he was going to pass out. The large dog nuzzled him, worried about the strange sounds that the little boy was making when he breathed.

Frank had gone on a few more feet before he realized his brother wasn't following him anymore. Hearing Hero whine he turned and carefully picked his way back down to his brother. He moved slowly for fear that he would slip and once he started to slide he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

"J- Joey! What's…wrong?" he panted. This climbing business was harder then he thought it would be.

"I…I can't" Joe said his voice filled with misery that he felt. All he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. Each breath was getting more difficult as his lungs just didn't seem to want to work like they were supposed to.

Frank looked up at how much further they had to climb. It was still a ways. And then he looked back down at his brother before giving him what he hoped was a supportive smile. Sitting down beside him he put an arm around his shoulders, "S'okay. I'm pretty tuckered too. Let's take a rest for a while." As much as he wanted to get to the road, the insightful youngster realized that if they didn't rest up a bit, his brother would never make it. Besides he really wasn't feeling that much better then Joe.

His head was stuffy and his throat was beginning to feel a bit scratchy. A cold was definitely in his future.

Joe gave him a weak smile and then leaned back against Hero who had lain down behind him. He closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

Startled at how quickly his brother had nodded off, Frank laid his small hand on his brother's forehead like his mother had done so often to both of them whenever they weren't feeling well. He knew that was a way to check for fever.

Now he wasn't quite sure just how warm someone should feel but as his hand lay gently on his brother he was certain it wasn't how warm Joe was feeling right now. In fact when Frank then put the other hand on his own forehead for reference, he was alarmed at how much of a difference there was.

Frank felt himself panicking…his brother had a fever and there was no one around to help him.

_**phx**_

Police Chief, Ezra Collig was a no nonsense kind of man and everyone who had ever met him knew that. A recent widower, Ezra had thrown himself into his work three years ago after his wife passed away and there were people who would argue that he hadn't gone home since.

So it was this beautiful Saturday morning that Ezra was at the office going over some stuff when a knock came on his office door. Raising his head from the file he was reviewing, he called out gruffly, "Yeah what?"

"Sir," a nervous young rookie said, "I thought you might be interested in this report that we just got."

Ezra raised a bushy eyebrow questioningly, "And why would that be Officer Riley?" he asked.

"Well" the young man said nervously, "because it involves that dick, Fenton Hardy."

Con had only just finished training and was very intimidated by his boss.

Collig reached out for the report even as he rebuked, "_Dick _is a rather Plebian word isn't it? Private Investigator, PI, Investigator, detective…any of those words would do Officer."

Realizing he was being dismissed, Con wiped a nervous hand across his face and hurried back to his desk. A few other officers chuckled, amused by the young man's reaction to the police chief.

As the police chief scanned the report he realized the rookie was right. He was interested in this.

Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed the phone number he knew off by heart. Fenton would want to know that three guys he put behind bars were back in town and had been seen down by the marina first thing this morning.

Hearing the answering machine come on, Ezra frowned but then remembering it was Saturday, he figured they were off doing family stuff. Quickly flipping through his rolodex, he found another number and dialed it.

If anyone would know where Fenton was it would be his associate Sam Radley and sure enough when he reached the other detective a few minutes later, Sam did know where Fenton and family were. And as the police chief heard the response, he felt a chill go up his back.

"_Fenton took Laura and the boys out on the bay today. Additional perk for a job well done", Sam laughed, "Client had a cabin cruiser…who knew?"_

Before hanging up Ezra got the name of the boat from Sam and then hung up shaking his head.

_What were the chances that Fenton would be on the wharf this morning? _

Placing a call to the coast guard and the Bayport Port Authority, Collig asked them to try and find _Destiny's Dawn_, the boat the Hardy's were in. Normally he wouldn't have been so concerned as the guys were not maximum security kind of criminals, but the fact that they were in the same place at about the same time as Fenton's family was enough to warrant a little precaution.

He had a soft spot for Laura as she had been good friends with his wife Rachel since moving to Bayport 6 years ago. And then when Rachel got sick and passed away, it was Laura who forced him to pick up the pieces and continue on with his life although all he wanted to do was drink himself into an amnesic stupor.

"_Now you listen here Ezra Collig", Laura had said in a stern voice as she stood before him with her hands firmly planted on her hips her mouth turned down in deep disapproval, "and you listen good. Before Rachel died she made me promise that I wouldn't let this destroy you…destroy the man she loved more then her life! And I'll be damned if you are going to make me break that promise to her…do you hear me!"_

_Ezra had been jolted both by her ferocity and her use of profanity…Laura never swore and he had never before seen her rise to such a fury as she in now. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, he felt ashamed._

_Ashamed for what he was doing; ashamed for what he wasn't doing; and ashamed for making his wife's best friend so upset he could see her shaking with anger._

_Lowering his head he felt the first tears he had shed since Rachel died as he said more contritely then he had ever said anything before in his life, "Yes Ma'am."_

_He gave her the bottle, took a shower, straightened up and never looked back. He remembered his wife for always but he never looked back. Instead he took her into the future with him._

_Everyday._

And he thought about those two little boys who had become a part of his heart even as he pretended indifference. His mind flashed an image of first meeting Laura Hardy and her boys.

_Fenton had just started out as an investigator and Ezra hadn't thought to highly of him but his boss did. _

Chief Bragg. That name made him smile. Bragg had only retired a couple of years ago passing the job over to Ezra.

_Fenton had mentioned to Bragg that he was going into the city for the night because he was needed in court early the next morning. He was planning on staying with some friends there to save him the trip in the morning. _

_Ezra had worked late that night but on his way home, he took a run by the Hardy house to make sure everything was all right. Bragg had asked him to because he knew that Laura was there by herself with a toddler and a newborn and he thought it would be nice to do that for the man. So he did._

_He hadn't expected to see any lights on and was surprised when he turned the corner and saw the living room light on. Never having had children, he hadn't thought that she might be up with one of them._

_And then he saw a car pulling up in the driveway and a man who wasn't Fenton got out of it and went up to the house. Something didn't sit right with the Officer, so Ezra pulled over to make sure everything was alright._

_Laura opened the door and then immediately tried to close it but the stranger was stronger and pushed it all the way open before going in. Ezra quickly got out of his vehicle and went up to the house._

_At first Laura didn't answer but then he called out that he was a police officer and she opened the door. He saw immediately that she was terrified so he stuck around to make sure the man left. He did without even so much as word to Ezra. _

_It was only then that he hard the sound of a baby crying and he waited while she went upstairs to get the upset child. It was their youngest, Joey, and she gave him to Ezra to hold while she went to get a bottle._

He remembered how nervous he was holding the newborn as the child was only a few weeks old.

_Laura looked like she was going to drop and his heart went out to her. A young mother with two little kids, alone in a strange city…he did the only thing he could think of doing. He called his wife_.

_Rachel came right over and stayed until Fenton got back. And they had been fast friends ever since…well until almost 3 years ago when Rachel succumb to breast cancer._

Sighing he hoped that Fenton and his family were alright before going back to the file he had been reading before Con Riley interrupted him.

_**phx**_

A small breeze sent a chill through Frank as he realized that it was getting colder and knew they couldn't stay here any longer. They needed to get on the move.

Hating to do it but having no other choice, Frank nudged his brother gently, "Joey we gotta go. It's getting cold. We gotta go now."

Once again the other child was difficult to rouse and Frank felt helpless as to what to do. He couldn't leave Joe like this but he didn't know how to make him move either.

"What do I do? What do I do? Think Frankie think", the older child muttered to himself as he tried to think of the best way out of this. And then his eyes lit on the large dog that was lying placidly by his brother offering him the warmth of his body as the child slept.

Slowly an idea formed in his mind but Frank wasn't sure it would work. It was taking a big chance but standing there on the side of cliff as the wind was picking up and night only a few hours away, Frank felt he had no choice.

He would have to send Hero to the top and pray someone stopped when they saw the dog. Frank had thought about having the dog carry his brother but didn't trust Joe to be able to hold on as the incline was quite steep. _If Joe slide from the broad back_…Frank shuddered, that was not an option.

The only problem was making the dog understand what they needed. Once again he tried to wake Joe, "Joey…please. Wake up. I need your help!" Although neither boy would ever admit it, Hero was really Joe's dog. They had a special ability to understand each other and right now Frank needed Joe to make Hero understood what the dog needed to do.

He had no idea how to do it.

Joe struggled to open his eyes but it was so hard. He could hear Frank talking to him and knew he needed to get up so they could get help for their Mommy and Daddy but it was too hard. His body was fever ravished and just too weak.

Coughing weakly, he tried to tell Frank but even that was too hard. He couldn't understand why he had gotten so sick so fast.

"Please Joey…please", he heard his brother's voice again, "I need you to talk to Hero. Joey I need you to tell him what he has to do! JOEY!" Now Frank was yelling. If asking nicely wasn't making his brother wake up, maybe yelling would.

Joe didn't open his eyes but he did manage to answer and Frank almost didn't hear him over his own voice and the rising breeze, "w-what? T-ell…H-hero…w-what?"

Ecstatic that his brother had heard him, Frank took what he could get, "He needs to go up to the road and bring back help. I can't do it Joey…I can't."

Everything felt so hard for the younger boy…even thinking. He understood what he needed to tell the dog…but telling was another thing.

Finally he mustered what little strength he had left and opened his eyes. His brother seeing him awake gently helped him sit up.

"H-Hero?" Joe's voice was barely a whisper but the dog heard him as if he was shouting and rose to a sitting position. His doleful brown eyes watched his boy carefully sensing that he needed to pay attention. The blond haired boy reached out and gently touched the dog's soft muzzle as he struggled to reach into his back pocket before pulling out the compass he had brought for pirate treasure hunting. He gave it to the dog gently looping the string so that the compass part dangled between his large canine, "G-Go boy…g-go to the…r-road…" Hero stood up and stared back at the boy and Joe managed to say this time a bit louder, "Th-the…r-road. GO!" And then he collapsed back against Frank in a coughing fit.

The dog gave one loud bark and then began its careful trek up the rest of the way of the cliff, his precious parcel still dangling from its mouth.

_**phx**_

"153,000 smack-a-roos", Stokes told Fenton as he pulled the briefcase out from under the floorboard where is had remained safely hidden for the past couple of years, "isn't it beautiful!"

Fenton glared at him. _153,000.00_. That was the cost of his two son's lives? It was hardly fair…it was hardly a fortune.

"Is that it?" he asked disdainfully, "Is that all?'

"What do you mean?" Stokes said indignantly, "_Is that all_?"

"You heard me", Fenton said, "It's hardly worth life in jail…is it?"

Stokes eyes were blazing as Fenton continued, "You murdered two children, boys. When you go to jail, it's hard time this time. No minimum pussy stuff. This is the real deal. I just hope that 153,000.00, divided among three, was worth it."

Peterson and Hanes glanced at each other. They hadn't thought about it like that. Oh yeah they thought it was funny enough throwing the kid over and then watching the other one jump, but to hear it summed it…it did sound kind of cheap.

"Well don't' worry your little head over it, Hardy. We aint' going to jail", Stokes sneered as he shot his buddies a confident smile.

"No of course not", Fenton cajoled coldly, "the world is an inviting place for baby killers. What kind of reception do you think you're going to receive when word gets around that you killed a six year old and a seven year for less then the price of a nice house? _You are deluded_. Did you know that in jail, even the criminals' reserve a special place for people who harm children? Even psychopaths have kids they care about..."

Stokes back handed Fenton splitting his lip, "Shut up Hardy…shut up".

With his tongue, Fenton licked at the side of his mouth where it had split as he shook his head, "Whatever you say Stokes…whatever you say."

Laura watched in mounting horror. Had her husband gone mad? He was baiting these guys!

Fenton saw the look on her face and when he caught her look he gave her quick little wink to make her understand what he was trying to do. He was trying to rattle them and create enough discord among the crooks that they would drop their guard giving Fenton and Laura a chance.

Unbeknownst to his bride, Fenton had finally gotten the knots loosened on his bindings and he had a plan.

_**phx**_

Frank watched the black mass climb the cliff until the evenings shadows made it impossible to discern which were Hero and which were night. Joe was asleep again and this time the wheezing in his chest was loud enough that it had his older brother worried. It seemed to him that the younger child was really having to work for each breath and he once again looked heaven ward and prayed that Hero was fast enough.

He wasn't sure if they would survive the impending night.

_**phx**_

The dog stopped when it finally reached the top of the cliff and gave his coat a good shake to get rid of the dust and grim from its climb. Then with the compass still dangling, he went to the edge of the road and sat down.

_**phx**_

"What is it now, Riley?" Ezra asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. It had been a long day made even longer by the fact that the rookie seemed to find something to interrupt him with every five minutes.

"Sir", Con didn't really know how to word this one so he just came out with it wondering why he always seemed to get the weird calls, "I've gotten three calls in a row about something unusual up on old Cliff Road."

Breathing out loudly, he decided to humor the young officer instead of sending him away and telling him to just take care of it, "_And?"_

"And well…sir", the rookie actually loosened his collar before he just blurted out, "motorists are reporting seeing a huge black dog sitting on the side of the road with something dangling out of its mouth!"

To say Ezra was speechless would be an understatement. It took him a few seconds to recover from this bizarre tail, "dare I ask what it's got in its mouth?"

"Well sir", Riley fidgeted again, "well we don't know…no one's actually pulled over. The dog is huge they say."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the chief of police asked, "And why are we getting calls about this? Animal control falls under the SPCA umbrella."

"I know sir. I did call them but they're really busy tonight and wont' be able to get over there for at least an hour. Who knows where the dog will be by then…or what it has!" Riley's eyes had gone wide and Collig wondered just how active this young rookie's imagination was.

"Fine", he said getting up from his desk, "Let's go and see what poochzilla is packing."

The look of horror that passed over the younger man's face was hilarious and Collig just shook his head as he grabbed his hat, "Don't' look so shocked Riley, I don't bite!"

And then he led the way outside and to a patrol car. Riley had gotten him curious and he had to see this spectacle for himself.

_**phx**_

Try as he might, Frank couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was too tired and his head was pounding in competition to his stomach as he was hungry, tired and cold.

Snuggled in beside him, he heard Joe give a wheezing cough and reflexively tightened his hold on his baby brother. He really just wanted to be home in bed.

As he faded into the bliss of sleep, he wondered if superhero's ever got this tired.

_**phx**_

It was working. Fenton's little comments had been enough to get the backs up on their captors and he gave Laura an inspiring little smile. Right now the crooks were arguing about 'whose stupid plan this was' and who was going to take the rap for what. The detective figured that sooner or later one or more of them would get mad and leave the cabin to cool off, affording him a chance to overpower who ever stayed behind to guard them…and maybe even get his gun.

With the gun, he knew they would have a chance.

Closing his eyes to the rising voices, he swallowed painfully as he could still see the horrified look on Joey's face as he was hurled over the railing and then the desperate one on Frank's face as he dove in. Pulling back the emotion, Fenton knew he couldn't think about that now. If he did, it would be signing his and Laura's death certificates.

He needed to focus on this right now. Unfortunately there would be plenty of time later to mourn for his children and to feel the guilt that he was battling right now.

Plenty of time later, that is, if he could get them out of this alive.

_**phx**_

Ezra Collig was in complete and utter shock. He could honestly say he had never seen anything like it before.

The large black dog was indeed just sitting beside the road…like Riley said. And it did indeed have something hanging out of its mouth.

But the biggest shocker for the police chief was that he knew this dog!

Barely waiting for the car to stop, Ezra had the door open and was running towards the dog.

"CHIEF WAIT!" Officer Riley called after him. He had only met Fenton Hardy a few times before and had no way of knowing this was his dog. All he saw was his boss running towards a mammoth dog whose intentions were unknown. Immediately he withdrew his gun and followed a much more sedentary pace.

_**phx**_

Ezra knew Hero as soon as he saw him but what he couldn't figure out was why the dog was here.

"Hey big fella, what'cha doing here?" Even as he said it he was already looking around for any signs of the Hardy's. He knew that wherever the dog was, the boys were never very far behind…especially the younger boy.

Hero stood up and wagged his tail recognizing the stout older man who was coming towards him. When Collig was in petting distance, the dog dropped the compass and then headed towards the edge of the cliff, a couple of loud barks imploring them to hurry.

Ezra looked around and then cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "JO…EY! FRANK…IE! JO…EY!"

"What is it?" Riley called as he kept a cautious distance behind the dog still unsure and a bit intimidated by its size. He did love animals but had never owned a dog before so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"I don't know", Collig admitted as he leaned down and picked it up.

_Strange, _he thought, _it's a boys compass._

Then turning it over he saw in a child's scrawl, written in black marker the initial J.H.

Frowning he headed towards the cliff following the dog as he shouted, "Toss me the flashlight from the glove box!"

After he did so, Con asked, "Chief…where are you going?"

Glancing over the edge, he paused and turned to the younger officer, a horrible feeling building in the pit of his stomach, "I know this dog. It belongs to Fenton Hardy's boys."

"Oh", Riley said understanding a bit more and then Ezra held up the compass, "This is Joe Hardy's compass. The kid and that dog are inseparable. If the dog has his compass then I'm willing to bet he's down there somewhere, "he pointed vaguely over the side,"Get some backup here, I'm going down." And with that he stepped down over the side and out of Riley's view calling to Joe and Frank as he went.

_**phx**_

Frank awoke with a start. Did he just hear someone calling his name?

Looking around he noticed how dark it had become and quickly dismissed any thoughts he had about waking his brother up. Joe hated the dark and the last thing Frank wanted was to freak his little brother out right now.

Below him and in the distance he could see the lights of the public dock and even a few flickering from boats either on their way into or out of their berths and he wished he was somewhere among the lights.

Shivering, he also wished he had his jacket but those creeps had jumped them before they had a chance to even get them. Thinking his ears were playing tricks on him, the young boy settled back down against his brother. He wasn't sure but he thought that Joe felt warmer now then he had earlier and he had a sarcastic thought about that…_at least his fever is helping keep me warm._

Wrapping his arms protectively around Joe, Frank closed his eyes again and then gave a big start when something hairy and wet seemed to loom out of nowhere and attack him.

"AHHHH!" the boy cried trying to ward his 'attacker' off before it registered who it was.

It was Hero!

And then he heard someone calling his name and knew this time it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. In fact, he was sure he recognized the voice.

"Chief Collig!" the thankful boy shouted back, "We're down here!"

Moments later a relieved chief of police dropped down next to the boys, concern and relief warring for precedence on his face, "Frankie! Joey! Are you boys okay?" he had a million other questions but needed to get the vital ones out of the way first.

Frank shook his head feeling delirious with relief from being found, "I'm okay just a bit tired is all but Joey…I don't know what's wrong with him. But he does have a fever!"

Collig did a quick once over Frank with the flashlight to make sure the child was telling him the truth before he turned his attention to the smaller boy who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

"Joey?" he said gently, concerned by his unresponsiveness, "Son, can you open your eyes for me?"

A slight moan was all they got as Collig became more alarmed once he realized just how warm the boy was. Slipping out of his jacket, he wrapped it around Frank when he saw the boy shiver in the cool night air before using his radio to tell them he had found the boys and where they were.

He frowned as Joe started coughing again and he could hear the wheeze on his chest.

Worried that the kid might have pneumonia, he was relived when he heard the young rookie officer picking his way down the slope towards him.

A scattering of small rocks preceded him and Ezra called out a warning to take it easy.

"Okay Chief!" Con yelled back, "I've got the emergency kit from the car." That made the older man feel a bit better. The kit had a space blanket in it which he could wrap the younger boy in before carrying him out of this place. And some crackers which, hearing Frank's stomach growling, he figured the boy would like.

Turning back to the children he could see how worried the dark haired child was as his brown eyes were wide in his pale face.

"It's okay now Frankie", Ezra tried to reassure him, "We'll get your brother the help he needs. Just a little longer and we'll all be off this accursed Cliffside."

Frank smiled wanly and then Ezra, propping Joe up a little more to see if that helped ease the congestion in his lungs, asked the question that had been burning in his mind since recognizing Hero on the roadside, "Frankie…what are you kids doing up here? Where's your Mom and Dad?"

Tears brimmed in the youngster's eyes and then before he could stop himself, Frank was balling and blabbing all the horrible stuff that had happened to put them there. In growing alarm, Ezra just listened and then gathered up the distraught little boy in his arms and held him while he cried.

His own eyes darkened with anger as he heard the tale.

_**phx**_

It was late and both Laura and Fenton were emotionally and physically exhausted waiting for their chance. Finally Stokes went back to the boat leaving Peterson and Hanes to watch over the prisoners.

Fenton snorted hardly believing how naive these crooks were, "Did you guys just get your rookie badges in criminology or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanes asked eyeing the investigator suspiciously.

"Oh come off it guys", Fenton said rolling his eyes at them, "You've gone through all this trouble for mere pocket change and now you're here watching us while Stokes "_checks out the boat_"?" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm but as he saw both men watching him keenly, he continued, "He's got the money in the boat. What's to stop him from leaving _right now_? You'd be none the wiser, sitting here with us. How long do you think you'd wait before going to see what the problem was? _The holdup_? 153,000.00 for one person is a lot more then split…three ways."

Fenton had hit a nerve.

"Um, maybe I'd better go and just take a look", Hanes said, "I'll be right back."

Peterson walked to the small grimy window next to the door and peered out into the darkness, watching the shadow of his partner disappear into the night. He was edgy and nervous as he waited for Hanes to come back.

Fenton knew he didn't have much time and he acted. Peterson never knew what hit him and as he slumped to the ground, Fenton grabbed the gun and put it in his pants waistband before turning back to his wife and giving her a big hug, "Are you alright?"

He winced knowing it was a stupid question. Of course neither of them were alright…not without their sons.

Laura didn't' answer instead she pulled away, "What do we do now? They'll be back soon!" her voice was low and anxious.

"We get out of here", grabbing her wrist in one hand and pulling the gun out with the other, he opened the front door of the cabin and stepped out. Listening for a moment, he was reassured when he didn't hear anyone nearby.

"Let's head down to the boat. We'll wait until they go back to the cabin and sneak aboard, "nodding Laura indicated that she understood and stealthily they crept down to where the cabin cruiser was moored to an old, dilapidated dock. Once they cast off, it would be very hard for Stokes and his boys to catch up to them. There were no other boats around for them to chase them in. They would have to be careful of gunshots, though, as they doubted Stokes would take his defeat lightly.

Then all they'd have to do was radio the coast guard…

Fenton refused to think past that. If he did, he knew he'd lose his edge and at this point they couldn't afford for either of them to slip up. Not now when they'd managed to finally get free!

_**phx**_

Laura followed her husband even as her heart threatened to beat out of her with every breath. They just had to get to the boat…that was all she was thinking about.

Glancing down at her clock she was shocked to realize that it was now almost midnight. Had it really only been 16 hours since this whole nightmare began?

_16 hours ago her babies were alive…_

Hastily wiping a tear from her face she was shocked by a sudden fleeting image that came to her mind. It was the image of a large black dog tied to the door of their car.

How could she ever look at Hero again and not expect to see a small blond haired boy? Or see the other brown haired boy that was never far away?

How could she? How could she go on?

Stifling a sniffle she tried to assure her husband she was okay when he turned back to look at her, obviously having heard her misery. His eyes softened and she could see the grief that lay just beneath them, not having had a chance to be felt yet.

And she felt herself strengthen. She could go on.

Joe and Frank might be dead but their memories of them weren't…together she and Fenton would continue to cherish them…_together_.

And _if_ they ever did have any more children, they would make sure that they knew about the two brave little boys that had been lost to them all.

_**phx**_

A loud yell from the cabin told them their escape had been noticed. Throwing caution to the wind, Fenton and Laura rushed the last few feet to the dock and towards the boat. Casting off the moorings, Fenton jumped aboard right behind Laura and headed to the wheelhouse.

They heard the sound of feet hitting plank and knew that Stokes was in hot pursuit. He obviously had been lagging a bit behind Hanes to have gotten back here so quickly. Fenton had to give him his due in not wasting his time scouring the woods but realizing they would have made a bee line for the boat.

He had just started the ignition when he heard a surly voice, "I don't think so mate." Fenton's heart dropped as he slowly turned and saw Hanes standing in the doorway with his gun aimed directly at them. He didn't even have time to draw his own.

Damn, Peterson must have regained consciousness too and sounded the alarm. Fenton knew he should have taken the time to tie and gag him but he hadn't expected the man's head to be as hard as it apparently was.

"Good thing Stokes told me to stay on the boat", Hanes said to the couple as they heard Stokes jumping aboard, "'else this mighta worked. Too bad for you though."

Fenton closed his eyes in frustration. He knew his mad dash was risky but he had just been praying for some leeway.

Turning to Laura, Fenton didn't know what to say. They were going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Stokes came up behind Hanes and grunted, "Kill them." Although killing Fenton Hardy was something he wanted to personally now he was to pissed to care. They had almost escaped…and with his money.

Hanes smiled, "With pleasure" lined up his sights on the couple who had now moved together with Fenton protectively holding his wife. If they were going to die, they were going to die together.

_We're coming boys, _the great detective said as he squeezed his wife tighter and closed his eyes, _we're coming._

And then he heard the shots. Two of them.

_**phx**_

"Fenton! Oh my god, are you alright!"

Confused the man opened his eyes and stared down into the equally confused blue ones of his wife. They weren't dead?

Then it dawned on him…_they weren't dead_!

Standing in the doorway of the cabin cruiser with a smoking gun was none other then Police Chief Ezra Collig. Behind him a nervous rookie was calling out to somebody unseen, "It's okay!"

James Stokes and Chris Hanes were dead.

_**phx**_

Collig had gotten to the boat just as Hanes was preparing to fire. Having no choice he shot him and then Stokes when the other man turned on him drawing his own gun as he did.

They had been preparing to gun down Fenton and Laura in cold blood and he had no choice. And luckily enough for them, no hesitation when he fired.

Now that the excitement was over the police chief felt himself starting to tremble a bit. It had been a long time since he shot anyone and he was just glad that his aim had been true.

_Guess all that time spent at the practice range was more then therapeutic, _he mused as he moved towards his friend and his wife, "Are you okay?"

Laura, in shock, just shook her head as Fenton said, "There's another one in the cabin about a quarter mile inland."

Collig nodded his head, "Got him already. You still didn't' answer my question. Are you guys okay?"

Laura looked at her husband and Fenton shook his head. The detective's voice shook when he finally spoke, "N-no. The boys. Th-they're…Ezra, they're dead."

The older man looked kindly at his friend but before he could say anything a small boy with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder pushed his way past Officer Riley and the two coast guard sailors standing next to him.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

It was the most wonderful sound that either of his parents had ever heard.

_**phx**_

Frank didn't care if he sounded like a baby anymore. He just wanted to see his parents.

Pushing his usual reserve away, the young boy threw himself into the waiting arms of his mother as she grabbed him, hugging him and squeezing him unable to believe what her eyes were seeing, "Frankie…oh baby…" she kept repeating over and over again.

Shocked Fenton could only stare and then he broke through his reverie and grabbed both his wife and son as he finally let out the emotions he had been holding in. Great sobs racked his body.

His son was alive. Frank was alive.

Somehow…someway…his oldest son was alive.

"I wanted to take this little ruffian to the hospital but he insisted on coming out here to rescue you", Collig informed them as his own eyes teared up watching the reunion. He knew he should have probably given them some privacy but he couldn't. It warmed him to see them like this.

Fenton rose his head from where it was resting on top of his young son's head and he smiled through blurry eyes.

"Thank you, "he said. His dark eyes quickly glanced around for another child. A blond head. An excited screech. Another "DADDY…MOMMY!

But he knew he was asking too much.

Frank was alive. That was a miracle. The wish that Joe was also alive was hoping too much. The boy wasn't a strong swimmer…he had no life jacket on…the water was too cold…

And then he saw a movement. Straightening up, he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

Laura felt her husband stiffen and looked to see what he was looking at while Frank just grinned broadly at his father.

Coming towards them, with one hand looped through the collar of the mammoth dog walking beside him, was a small blond haired boy. Behind him, Officer Con Riley was following closely in case he wavered. But he didn't.

It was Joe.

_**phx**_

Fenton rushed the last few feet and swept the little boy up his arms as he laughed and cried at the same time. _It couldn't be…he was dead_…

But it was. Joe was alive and he was here.

"Sorry Fenton", Collig said as he watched the child with a concerned look on his face, "but he's a stubborn lad." In truth Ezra didn't have the heart to say no when the sick child begged to be there. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy.

Fenton hardly heard him as he and Laura engulfed the child and then his brother as Hero pranced around them caught up in the excitement.

The coast guard sailors couldn't help but grin. It warmed all hearts to see the display. At first they hadn't been too pleased about the idea of having the two children and dog with them for the rescue, especially as one of the kids was pretty sick, but now they wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

_**phx**_

It was only after they got over the relief of seeing their sons alive that they realized just how sick Joe was and Fenton realized what Ezra had been apologizing about. But he couldn't fault him, too great was his relief as seeing the children that he had thought were lost.

"Well come on, let's say we get home", Fenton said as put one arm around Laura who was carrying Joe and the other around Frank who was walking on his other side. With Hero at his heels, the Hardy family followed Ezra Collig to the coast guard cutter that would take them home. Much faster then the cabin cruiser, it would only take them little more then an hour to get back to Bayport.

Once they were docked, a police car rushed them to the hospital where everyone could get checked out. Other then exhaustion, Fenton and Laura were fine.

Frank was given some decongestant and a prescription for lots of chicken noodle soup and bed rest. Just as he suspected, he'd gotten a cold!

And Joe…in true Joe Hardy fashion…had to go the one step forward. He was diagnosed with pneumonia and would have to stay in the hospital as his body fought the infection.

_**phx**_

It was early the next morning before Fenton and Frank finally got home.

Laura was going to stay at the hospital with Joe but insisted they go home and get some rest. Fenton didn't protest although he wanted to stay himself. But Frank was ready to pass out and they needed to go and check on the dog anyway.

Ezra had Officer Riley drop Hero off when they got back to Bayport and by now he probably needed to relieve himself.

Frank went right upstairs while Fenton let the dog out. When Hero came back in, the exhausted father followed in his son's footsteps. His bed was calling him.

Pausing, he opened the door to the room that the boys shared and was surprised to see Frank sitting on Joe's bed.

Frank actually had his own room separated from Joe's by the bathroom, but after the little boy's abduction from the carnival last year, Joe hated to be alone and Frank had asked to have his bed moved into Joe's room for a while.

Their parents had been surprised…and warmed by Frank's consideration for his brother. So they did and although Frank kept his clothes and stuff in his own room, he always slept in Joe's. At least until Joe told him he was no longer afraid.

And that hadn't happened yet.

"Are you okay son?" Fenton asked as he saw the miserable look on Frank's face.

Frank sighed and fiddled with the blanket a bit more but didn't say anything.

"Frankie…what's wrong?" Fenton was starting to get worried that the doctor had missed something and then the boy spoke.

"I miss Joe."

The three words cut right into his heart as it refreshed Fenton's earlier pain when he thought he had lost both his sons.

"Oh Frankie", Fenton said as he sat down on the bed and pulled his son into a tight hug, "I miss him too…but you know in all this I don't think I got a chance to thank you."

"Thank me?" Frank said his eyes large as he looked at his father. His hero. What could he have ever done for his father to thank him?

"Yes…thank you," Fenton repeated chuckling at the disbelief he saw on his son's face, "you did what no one else could do. You saved your little brother's life."

Frank thought about that. He hadn't even considered that. But the more he thought about it the more he realized his father was right. He had done what his dad couldn't – he saved Joe.

Fenton continued, "You're my hero. You didn't even hesitate. You just saw your brother needed you and then jumped right in."

"Aw Dad", Frank said feeling embarrassed, yet pleased at his father's compliment, "I didn't have a choice. Joey's my little brother. And that's what we big brother's do." And then Frank couldn't help but add, "Even if he is an embarrassment sometimes." He was thinking of the barking and Fenton must have been thinking the same thing because he started to laugh.

"Well son, that's why its called 'unconditional' love. But either way, you Francis Fenton Hardy are a true hero."

At the sound of his name, the black shaggy mass barked and Frank scolded him, "Not you silly! Me!"

Thinking back to how tired he had been on the cliff Frank grumbled, "Being a hero is tiring work."

Fenton smiled at the wisdom in his young son's comment, "Yes, Frank, being a hero is very tiring work."

Leaning back against the wall, Fenton continued to hold his son as Frank snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. Hero watched them through doleful brown eyes that seemed to ask him why they were lying on his boy's bed…and where his boy was.

Fenton smiled at the dog fondly. _Was it really only a year ago since Joe had saved that bedraggled little puppy? _The tiny creature that Fenton himself had to breathe life into?

"You know Hero, we are very lucky you and I, "his gazed lingered affectionately on his son's sleeping face, "to be surrounded by _little heroes_."

The dog whined and came to place his head on the bed. Fenton reached over and scratched the top before titling his head back, closing his eyes and finally giving himself into sleep.

The dog watched the sleeping man and boy for a long time. The words didn't mean much to him but the sentiment did.

Finally with a heavy sigh, he lay down on the floor between the two beds and waited for his boy to come home.

The End.

34


End file.
